


Flesh Against the Thorn

by junellatanglewood



Series: Black Blood [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire/Werewolf Community, College AU, Erwin is a beautiful creature, Hange is a she, Hunter x Vampire, Hunter!FemOC, I don't know what else to tag, Maria is an effing boarding school, Multi, SNK crew are supernatural beings, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire!Erwin, Vampire!Hange, author is a newbie, ereri, eruhan (one-sided), i don't know the other ship names, i ship all of them tho, jeanmarco, reinbert - Freeform, springles - Freeform, vampire!levi, werewolf!eren, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junellatanglewood/pseuds/junellatanglewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June Aveyard came from a noble family of vampire hunters who called themselves Venators. She was sent off to a boarding school full of vampires and werewolves to capture a convict. When both races took a sudden interest in her, she was told to always keep her back guarded.</p>
<p>Because who knows, they may or may not want her dead.</p>
<p>But maybe a certain blonde Prince of Vampires would come sweep her off her feet.</p>
<p>(Maybe not.)</p>
<p>Living between life and death, love and blood, trust and betrayal... Welcome to Maria Boarding School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Become a Venator

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just an experiment I did with a friend. I really have no idea where this is going but I can feel a plot bunny appearing soon. So please, bear with me.  
> And I am a newbie here hehe. So without further ado, I'll let you read the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_June_

“He’s sending me off to where?”

Junella Aveyard dropped the tea set she took out for polishing, porcelain glass shattering on the tiled floor. A muscle in her jaw twitched when she realized it was her favorite set, the _Blue Rhapsody_ , and the maid attending to her for the day sputtered out incoherent words until she waved her off, giving out orders to dispose of the shattered china pieces. Once the maid was out of the room, the young woman turned to the butler who bore the news.

“Can you repeat it for me, Luke?”

The young bespectacled man complied, clearing his throat. But this time, he chose to re-phrase his words. “Your father wishes for you to attend Maria Boarding School,” Luke said, pushing up his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. “A letter of acceptance from the school arrived last night. You are expected to leave the estate by tomorrow afternoon, my lady.”

June stood up, her eyes hardening. “Why didn’t my father consult me first?” she muttered, pacing back and forth. The maid re-entered the room and neither the young mistress nor the butler utter a single word. When the woman was finished cleaning up, Luke told her to go and attend other business. When she was gone for good and no other people can interrupt them, she stopped her pacing and turned to man standing before her.

“Are there any news concerning my arranged engagement to the son of Mr. Baltrow?”

“Master Aveyard dropped the engagement yesterday,” the butler informed her. “I heard that Mr. Baltrow didn’t take it well.”

Her face brightened up, a smug smile tugging on the corner of her lips. “Well, that’s definitely good news,” she said. “There is no need for me to wear tight corsets. I’m glad to get out of that blasted engagement anyway.”

“Language, my lady.”

“Ah, my apologies,” she said hastily, biting her lip. She kept on forgetting that she was also talking to the one who taught her basic etiquette. “But really, why are men not allowed to wear corsets?”

A delicate eyebrow went up. “Why indeed?”

She shrugged, a wide grin plastered on her face. “I haven’t got the slightest idea,” she said, and both of them broke into chuckles. She was the first one to stop, a few giggles escaping her lips. “Hey Luke,” she called out to him softly, her wide smile turning to a frown. “About Maria Boarding School, why there? Out of all the school near the estate, why did father have to choose a school many miles away from home?”

A shadow passed over Luke’s face. “Forgive me, my lady, but it’s not my place to say.” He gave her an elaborate bow before looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. June flinched and looked away.

“But you do know about it, correct?”

“Only the smallest of information the Master can spare.”

 _The old fuck strikes again._ “Is there anything else?”

“Master Aveyard wishes to see you in his office.”

She sighed in frustration, turning her back to him. “Very well,” she said dismissively, massaging both her temples. “Thank you, Luke. You may leave.” But she didn’t hear the shuffling of footsteps or the door opening then closing. She still felt his presence and with a deep breathe, she faced her favorite butler, only to be greeted by his stern eyes looking down at her.

“What I mean, Miss June, your father wants your presence in his office. Right now.”

If she could only throw a book at his face and scream at him, she could feel a little bit better. She wanted him to spit out the words, to tell her what her father had been up to but even if he wanted to tell her, he couldn’t – or else, he’d end up dead.

She didn’t want that. She took a tentative step towards him and returned his look with a withering gaze. “Lead the way, then.”

* * *

June sat across from Trevor Aveyard with Luke standing dutifully beside the young woman. Her father was a tall, lean man with sharp features, a crooked nose that looked as if it had been punched several times during his youth, charcoal black eyes behind round spectacles, and slicked back chestnut brown hair peppered with streaks of gray. From what she can gather, there was not a single physical trait she got from him. She was told that she was an exact replica of her mother: same emerald green eyes, flaming red hair, full lips, heart-shaped face, and bony cheekbones. Lucas, unfortunately, took more after their father. It was not a bad thing but according to her brother, it was like seeing the man he despised every day.

There was a heavy silence in the room, and the atmosphere was thick with tension between father and daughter. The only sound that could be heard was the annoying ticking of the clock. Before either of them could break the silence, her father’s telephone rang and he raised a hand to tell his daughter to remain silent while he conversed with the unknown caller. After what seemed like a long time, he ended the call and turned his undivided attention to the woman in front of him.

“It was Lucas.” was all he said.

June forced a smile on her lips upon hearing her older brother’s name. But in truth, she was beyond relieved to hear from him again. “What did he say?”

“He’s well, and still on the hunt with his friends in the other district.”

And just like that, silence drowned their conversation short. She hated it, all of it. But she hated her father the most. He was never around, and he left her and Lucas in the care of the staff of the Aveyard estate after their mother died. Then one day, he came back as if nothing had happened, expecting his children to welcome him. She despised him, the bastard who left them, the man who dared call himself their father. She clenched her jaw and glowered at him.

“You are aware that I haven’t got all day, right?” she says as she stood up and slammed her palms down hard on the wooden desk making her father temporarily lost his composure by his daughter’s sudden outburst. Even Luke looked at his young mistress with bewilderment. “So speak up before I change my mind.”

“Well, Junella,” Trevor started. “I assume you are wondering why I chose Maria Boarding School for you, is that correct?”

Tightlipped, the young woman nodded and sat back down. There was no need for words – her father already knew she was pissed for not being consulted first.

“As you can see, a convict escaped our district last week, and that convict is a vampire. My men searched for him for four days and they came back empty-handed.” Her father explained slowly, watching as his daughter’s face shifted from annoyance to disbelief.

“And here I thought you hired the best men,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Trevor’s eyes widened when Luke hid a smile behind his hand. “I take it that there’s no progress?”

When her father shook his head, triumph shone in the young woman’s eyes. “It’s so much better when Lucas was the one leading the hunt, isn’t it that right Luke?”

The young butler dipped his head. “Yes, my lady.”

A hint of a smile played on the edge of her lips before it disappeared completely. “But going back to the main discussion, father,” she drawled, the look on her face was one of boredom. “What is the connection of an escaped vampire convict and me attending a boarding school outside our district?”

It was her father’s turn to smile, and June decided that it looked more like a grimace than a smile and it made her skin crawl. “Maria is known for its reputation of being a school for bloodsuckers and descendants of Lupin and only a few handpicked humans can enter the school. We believed that our convict attend the said school.” He leaned forward, looking at her behind his spectacles. “I want you to capture him.”

She blinked, a little taken aback. “Is that it? You want me to go and capture him?”

“That’s it.”

There was a slight pause before she said, “Then, consider it done.”

Her answer caught Trevor off guard but dare he admit it, he was greatly pleased. He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a brown enveloped which he tossed to his daughter. “Are you prepared to be a _Venator_?”

She gaped at him. “I beg your pardon, father?”

“A hunter, a _Lamia Venator_ , just like your brother.”

Something clicked in her mind and June swallowed, choosing to ignore what her father had said. Instead, she opened the envelope with trembling hands and took out what seemed to be like an accessory of some sort. She held it with both hands, and her mouth formed a small ‘o’ when she realized it was a choker. It was made of velvet and a gemstone, an emerald, served as its pendant. It was beautiful but she wondered where her father got this. Even though her father’s bank account was full, she doubted he would spend a lot of money for her.

“It belonged to your mother,” he said as if he read her mind. She looked at him and saw something changed in his eyes. Gone was the menacing look, it was replaced by the look she swore she would never see again; it was the look only reserved for her late mother.

_But, father is father. Cunning and manipulating and cruel. It will never change._

She smiled icily. “I see,” she muttered, putting the choker back inside the envelope. “But why are you giving it to me?”

He did not answer and his eyes were hidden once again behind his spectacles, his face void of any emotion. He stood up and looked out on his window, his back facing her. She took this as a sign of dismissal and she stood up as well, starting for the door with Luke following her, envelope in his hand. She was almost out of his office when her father left her a final reminder.

“Do not disappoint me, Junella.”


	2. Talk Between Two Friends

_Erwin_

When the news of his best friend's lucky escape from humans outside their territory reached the ears of a large population of vampires and werewolves alike, Erwin Smith had to make an urgent phone call to the Headmaster of Maria Boarding School, Darius Zackly, to make him see any reason not to expel Levi Ackerman. He even went so far as to suggest that his rule breaking friend be given detention with a werewolf at the start of the first semester - knowing how much Levi despised to be in the presence of the other kind. The head of the school thought of his suggestion as 'amusingly cruel' and laughed on the other end of the phone, stating that he would keep it in mind. When the call ended, Erwin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

_That_ , he thought smugly as he sat on his swivel chair. _That should definitely teach him a lesson._

He tapped his desk with a pen. _And damn,_ _I wasn't even invited._

He shook his head. By Night's Children, what was he thinking? He has no time to fool around, he was the Prince of Vampires and all the bloodlines looked up to him. His father left him a big responsibility at such a young age before sleeping in for a century. Not to mention he was only a junior this upcoming academic year in this college institution. Erwin wasn't briefed about this.

"Something the matter, Eyebrows?"

He turned and saw a dark haired young man leaning on the doorframe who was infamously known for his foul language and smart comebacks, albeit too short for someone his age. Normally, the blonde Prince would ignore Levi's name-calling though he would cringe internally - his eyebrows weren't that bad to be insult-worthy.

"Other than begging the Headmaster not to expel you after your little, nightly rendezvous," he said calmly, his azure blue eyes making direct eye contact with Levi's sharp steely gray orbs. "Nothing is the matter. I only pulled some strings here and there."

His friend crossed the room and lazily flopped on the seat across from him without the need of his invitation. "You, actually begging? You're over exaggerating, Erwin." He snorted. "So, what does the old fatass have planned out for me?"

"Detention at the start of the first semester."

Levi rolled his eyes and frowned. "He has to be more creative than that."

"You didn't let me finish," Erwin said, a smirk gracing his handsome features. "As I have said, you will serve detention at the start of the first semester until its end. The only catch is," he paused, leaning on his desk. "You'll have to serve it with a werewolf, as rule breaking as you."

"And I suppose this is what you mean by 'pulling some strings'?" the dark haired vampire growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous yellow. When the blonde nodded, he scowled and gave him a rude hand gesture. "Fuck you and your meddlesome tendencies, Prince."

The blonde Prince's eyes changed instantly to blood red. "Watch your mouth, Rivaille," he warned, using Levi's true name. "Do you want me to just stand and watch Zackly kick you out of college? What will Kenny say about that? I doubt he'll let you return to your manor. You know what he can do; he can easily disown you in your family."

It was all true. If Erwin was the Prince of Vampires, it was only natural that there would be other bloodlines - noble families of Vampires - serving under him. Levi was the first borne of the Ackerman bloodline and his family took pride in being related to the Black Bloods - the royalties. Though Levi and his father, Kenny Ackerman, had a bad relationship from the start, Kenny aspired for his son to be well-educated enough to serve as an adviser to their kind's soon-to-be leader, just as how he served under Erwin's father. Unbeknownst to him, Levi was already the Prince's trusted right-hand, unofficial it was. But Kenny, being who he was, would disown his son if he had done one wrong move and Erwin was trying hard to avoid that happening to Levi.

"You know what he can do," he repeated, his eyes returning to their normal azure color. "And we're not letting that happen. Trust me as your best friend, Levi."

Levi seemed to calm down a bit after hearing his words but his eyes remained yellow and they were glaring at him. "You're a manipulative bastard of a friend, Erwin," he said flatly before he sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. I trust you. But you owe me." He opened them and they were back to their steel-like color.

"Then we call it a deal," Erwin said with finality, beaming. "Strictly no more trips to the districts and letting humans chase after you. I'll try to convince the Headmaster to shorten your punishment." He paused, studying the dark haired vampire's shadowed face. "You really hate the were-people that much, don't you?"

His lips curled into a sneer. "Filthy mutts," he muttered under his breath. "I don't _hate_ them; I just don't like being _around_ them. There's a difference between the two. I can't stand it. It will never be a problem if they can stop smelling like dirty, wet dogs all the time."

_Clean freak._ "Don't let Mike hear you say that."

"Mike knows the term 'cleanliness', unlike some other people. I appreciate that."

"You know, if you love cleaning that much, why won't you marry it?" Erwin asked wistfully, trying to lighten up the mood in the room.

His friend looked at him in disbelief, as if he had sprouted another head. "Is that supposed to be a... _joke?_ " He sucked in a breath and shook his head. "You know what, never mind. I think I'll just leave it there."

"Levi, I was just joking."

"Stop it. You're terrible at jokes." Levi stood up and loosened his cravat. "People might think you've gone mental. Shit, you even sound like Hange."

Erwin winced upon hearing the 'mental' comment. "You might get the impression that she's rubbing off on me."

"Already have." The dark haired vampire let out a slight chuckle. "Why don't you get out of the engagement? Last I heard, it wasn't arranged."

A blond eyebrow shot up. "I'm doing my mother one last favor before she follows father." It wasn't that he despised every fiber found in Hange Zöe's being; it was the fact that his mother placed a silly notion in the eccentric mind of the brunette vampiress. He wasn't in love with her nor had he seen her as a potential mate and lover. But Hange believed otherwise.

The vampiress was clearly smitten with the Prince of Vampires - meaning, that it was in the same sense of her love for the human anatomy.

"Look," Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't really care much about your personal life, Prince, but I suggest you stop this stupid arrangement with her. I know Hange as a prodigy of our resident mad scientist and I personally don't approve of her as your future mate, but..." He trailed off, his eyes flickering to the window. "It will be worse if you don't stop it early."

"I know," the blonde Prince agreed, his lips forming into a thin line. "The only problem is how to break the news to her."

"You'll know how to do it, eventually." Levi produced a folder out from under his coat and handed it to Erwin, who looked at it curiously. Answering the Prince's questioning gaze, he said, "The main reason of my visit. Looks like Maria will have a new student."

Erwin's brows furrowed. "Where did you get this?" he asked as he scanned the content of the folder which held the biographical data of the student.

"Headmaster's office. He left it on his desk and well, I ought to let you know." He shrugged. "I know you're a part of the school board but at least, you won't be surprised to find out about it." The dark haired vampire looked bored. "I better get going, Erwin. I got an errand to do."

Without waiting for a response, Levi padded out, shutting the door behind him. The blonde Prince did not seem to hear him as he was too engrossed in absorbing the information about this newcomer coming to Maria. The newcomer was a female and her name was Junella Aveyard from Stohess district and clearly, a human. It was odd enough that Maria was expecting a new student after two years of having no transferee - a non-supernatural being no less - and it befuddled him how a mere human can know about the existence of this school. Usually, it was the school's job to pick out a few of their kind to be a part of the vampire and werewolf community. So it was a first that a human applied for Maria. He put the data away and glanced at the folder, seeing that a picture was attached to it. He picked it up and examined the face smiling back at him, not daring to admit that he found the young woman in the picture quite intriguing.

_So this must be her,_ he mused as he took in her flaming red hair, stunning emerald green eyes, and cherry lips. _Beautiful. Too beautiful for a human._ He put the picture down, deep in thought. She was nowhere near the word 'ordinary' - which seemed off since humans were supposed to be _just_ ordinary. There was something about her that he couldn't point his finger on. She looked like the type of person who can hide many secrets and still play innocent. Erwin licked his lips, coming up with a decision.

_I must meet you personally, Miss Junella Aveyard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh. I updated the story - finally!! You can see the friendship between Erwin and Levi. :) I just love the both of them. Anyway, the chapters will go back and forth between June and Erwin. How do you think of it so far? I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> I'll update real soon.


End file.
